Is This What I Think It Is?
by GinevraXO
Summary: Dominique gives James his gift on Christmas morning, and does not expect the gift she gets in return. Rated T to be safe. Cousincest.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, sadly, does not belong to me, it belongs to JK Rowling instead.

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes groggily, she glanced at the clock on her bedside table.<p>

7:36am.

It was earlier than she usually woke up, but today was special. It was Christmas Day.

She groaned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, rolling over to press herself against the warm body beside her.

The warm body of her secret boyfriend, James Potter the Second.

She couldn't help but press her lips gently against his toned, tanned shoulder, before rolling out of bed and stretching slowly, taking her time to fetch the present she had brought for him from beneath the small tree that adored the living room of their flat.

She couldn't help but sing quietly as she moved from room to room, finding on her return to the bedroom that James was sat up in bed, lounging against the headboard.

"Merry Christmas, Trouble." He said, grinning like an excited child, holding his hands in front of him only when he saw that Dominique was holding something. "Is that for me?"

Dominique climbed onto the bed, pressing the gift into his outstretched hands, not bothering to hide the smile he'd brought to her face, her voice soft and admiring.

"It is. Merry Christmas, Prettyboy."

She kissed the tip of his nose before watching him stare for a moment at the item in his hands, before lifting it to his ear and rattling it, his smile faltering slightly when it didn't make a distinguishable noise.

Dominique couldn't help but roll her eyes at his immaturity, one of the many qualities of his that she adored.

His next action was to rip the festive paper off his gift, his eyes zoning in on a small square box he was holding. She watched his weigh it with his hand, flipping it over and inspecting it for what felt like a lifetime before he flipped open quickly with his thumb, revealing a thick white gold ring.

James gasped, the smile sliding from his face, before looking at Dominique.

"Is this what I think it is, Dominique?"

She swallowed hard.

"I didn't mean for it to be. I swear, I just thought it was pretty, and it's got Trouble and Prettyboy engraved on the inside because I needed something inconspicuous for if you wear it around family."

Her voice was high pitched and fast, her smile no longer present, and a gentle but evident blush over her nose.

"Don't panic, really. I'd rather you proposed to me, if and when it happens."

There was an awkward pause before James exhaled, his grin growing wide again.

"I love you, Domi, you crazy Slytherin."

Her blush darkened as she shifted to sit cross legged beside him on the bed. She spoke normally again, smiling slightly at his confession.

"It's hard enough pretending to live in two bedrooms when people visit, and hiding an engagement would be so much…"

Her voice faded out as her thoughts were abruptly cut off by James climbing out of bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked, frowning as he ignored her and reached under the bed, pulling out and identical looking box, before bowing down on one knee.

She felt her heart rate quicken, her breath hitching slightly causing her voice to falter a little.

"Jamie, are you doing what _I_ think you're doing?"

"I am." He answered without hesitation and with a small nod, opening the second square box of that morning, to reveal a modest white gold, emerald and diamond ring.

It was Dominique's turn to gasp now.

She was stunned. And shocked and surprised at what was happening. She had spent years telling herself this would never happen and now it was. She didn't know how to respond to him. Her mind was reeling, and all sense of speaking had flown out of the window.

So she answered in the only way she could and in a way that she knew he'd understand.

Grabbing his shoulders roughly, she pulled his mouth to meet hers so she could kiss him deeply, their tongues mingling and moving in unison as their warm bodies pressed against each other.

James pulled away gently, breathing heavily.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Dominique nodded, a huge grin spread across her face.

"I'm going to be Mrs James Potter!" she squealed excitedly, pulling the ring from its box and sliding it onto the third finger of her right hand, "And as much as I love you and want to wear this gorgeous ring on the finger it is meant to belong on, we need to be inconspicuous for a little longer, so until we tell the family about us, it can live here."

James watched her, mesmirised by her.

"Whatever you say, Trouble," his voice low and husky, his arms snaking their way around her waist slowly, "Is there anything else you want from me for Christmas?"

She bit her lip for a moment before smirking at him.

"Well, how about a kiss before we get ready to go to the burrow?"


End file.
